Carta sin Enviar
by This Idiot
Summary: Y es estúpido, porque qué es lo que estás haciendo conmigo, Blaine Anderson.


**Título**: Carta sin enviar  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Personaje**: Sebastian Smythe (| Blaine Anderson)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Especial de Navidad**: Prompt #22

* * *

Tengo que dejar algo claro antes de empezar a escribir esto: no pienso entregarte esta carta. La estoy escribiendo porque si no lo hago seguramente terminaré lanzándole con el martillo a Trent la próxima vez que te mencione en las reuniones de los Warblers. En serio, ¿qué demonios?

Juro que ser capitán de algo nunca fue tan complicado.

Creo que, si me vieras y tuvieses menos modales, te reirías de mí. Porque he estado mirando una página en blanco por una hora y borrando todo lo que escribo después. Pero no es como si hubiese dicho alguna vez que soy bueno hablando. Soy bueno diciendo lo que deseo, pero no lo que quiero. ¿Supongo que sabes la diferencia?

Quería escribir porque necesito decirte que esto es estúpido. No hay otra manera de decirlo.

El otro día me convencí a mí mismo de que no me gustabas de esa forma, solo en sentido sexual de la situación, pero hoy… Creo que entendí algo. Y es que podrías decirme que tienes novio cada vez que terminas una oración y Kurt podría estar a tu lado lanzándome miradas envenenadas y aun así me interesaría lo que tienes que decir.

Y es estúpido, porque qué es lo que estás haciendo conmigo, Blaine Anderson.

La verdad es que ya le di una oportunidad al amor y, ¿adivina qué? Terminé reverendamente jodido. Así que le prometí al mundo que nunca le daría una segunda oportunidad. Y es como si él mismo se estuviese riendo de mí cuando hizo que te viera ese día en Dalton.

No encuentro una explicación más lógica.

Y que sepas, desde ahora, que esto no es una carta de amor. No enumeraré las razones por las que me importa lo que dices o lo que quieres o lo que haces, no te explicaré por qué creo que tu pelo es tan tú aunque siempre haya odiado el gel de cabello y no te diré qué pasa cuando noto cuán largas son tus pestañas. Porque esta no es una carta de amor, tú no la vas a leer y, en serio, ¿qué edad crees que tengo? ¿Trece?

No, la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué tipo de carta es o por qué la escribo (además de para salvarme de asesinar a alguien).  
Quería escribir que hace unas horas, cuando tomábamos café en el Lima Bean y te reíste de aquella manera, quería besarte. Luego pensé que, si esa gente rara a la que le gusta la ciencia ficción tiene razón y los mundos paralelos existen, entonces te besé en alguno de ellos y quise darle una felicitación a ese otro yo. Porque te tiene tan cerca y te puede alcanzar mientras que yo no puedo siquiera extender la mano, no por miedo a que Kurt me la arranque sino por miedo a lo que te pueda pasar a ti, a cómo te puedas sentir.

En algún mundo paralelo besé tus labios, tomé tu mano, salí contigo, te dije te amo y conocí tu cuerpo completamente. Pero aquí, en esta realidad, no sé nada aparte de los abrazos esporádicos y los roces accidentales.

Y si no entiendes lo que duele sobre eso y el problema que hay en que esté hablando sobre universos paralelos no sé qué decirte aparte de que en serio eres bastante inconsciente de todo.

¿Cuál es el problema de todo esto? Que el otro día me acosté con alguien y pensé en ti. Por un momento, imaginé que eras tú el que susurraba mi nombre. Pensé en ti cuando tú solo piensas en Kurt cuando te acuestas con él (oh, sí, sé que ya son así de cercanos. Se nota).

No sé muy bien a qué punto quiero llegar o si tengo un punto o qué rayos estoy diciendo.

Quizá quiero decirte que me preocupo por ti solo porque no sé cómo decirte que te quiero, quizá quiero decirte que estás arruinándome, quizá quiero confesarte que nunca he envidiado tanto a una persona hasta que dijiste que tenías novio. Quizá es solo que necesito pensar que esto no es un problema.

Quizá no es que quiera, sino que desee poder atreverme (y mira qué estúpido todo, que puedo pedirte que tengas sexo conmigo sin pestañear, pero no puedo decirte esto –aunque quizá sea lo mejor, ¿imaginas lo idiota que me vería diciendo todo esto en voz alta–).

Quizá es que quiera que, en el futuro, pueda decirte que una vez soñé contigo, pensé en ti y te quise. Que me preocupé por ti y deseé ser mejor para merecerte para luego entender que no es así como funciona. Quizá es que quiera decirte que hubo un tiempo en el que habitabas en mi cabeza y la dirigías a tu antojo.

Algún día, cuando no se sienta así y cuando no duela pensarlo.

Quizá es porque quiero decirte que te quiero y te deseo, pero sé que querer y desear no basta y no podría ni empezar a decirte cuántas veces he deseado algo y no lo he conseguido o cuántas veces he querido y no me han correspondido.


End file.
